Rebirth
by NekoLen
Summary: Phantom and Peta have been reborn into our world. Unfortunaly, Peta still loves Phantom from the previous life. In his plea to make Phantom remember, he ends up kidnapping the boy and does unmentionable things to him. My first shot at a serious story
1. The Dream

**Warning:**

**Contains insanity, gore, disturbing images, sex scenes, molestation, mild coarse language, rape and me being a dick. XD**

* * *

-Just a note to apologise if any character seems to have gone of character... But keep in mind they are new people now... Especially my Phantom. -Regiathius. 

Chapter one: The Dream

Phantom opened his eyes and started. Two big golden orbs stared back at him. He felt a weight on his chest and it was vibrating slightly as a dull purring sound filled the room.

"Tik! You scared me!" he exclaimed. The big white cat meowed and blinked his eyes. Phantom chuckled and pushed Tik off his chest. "Sorry, but I need to sleep."

The cat didn't answer. He rearranged himself to sleep at the end of Phantom's bed. Phantom yawned and snuggled down into his warm blankets. He curled up in a ball and hugged his knees to his chest. He couldn't sleep now. It was the dream... He closed his purple eyes and tried to recall the dream. He knew it was a happy dream, a dream of love and care. Phantom screwed his face up in concentration.

'_He was sitting on a throne. He seemed to be in a castle. Phantom felt happiness. He smiled down at the boy that was lying across his lap. His long greyish hair hid his face and his pointed hat was sitting haphazardly on his head. The boy opened his big eyes and grinned at him. "Have a good sleep?" he asked Phantom in a sly voice. Phantom continued to smile as he pushed the boy's hair from out of his face.  
"Peta... I always sleep well when I'm with you..." he replied. Then darkness crept up on them and suddenly he was alone. Tears poured from his eyes as he stared at the empty room. His heart felt as if it had been torn apart and the pieces shattered into powder. The room felt cold and his throne was hard. Phantom stroked the hat that sat on his lap. It was weird to know that that hat was empty. There was no Peta... He was gone.  
"How could you?" Phantom asked the hat. "How could you leave me like this?" A large tear dropped onto the hat. "I can't have a good sleep without you..." Peta's wide eyes, his long flowing greyish hair, his sadistic grin, his bloodlust, his smooth pale skin... It was all gone and Phantom screamed in loneliness..._'

Phantom reopened his weary eyes. He shuddered and squeezed his knees tighter. He hiccoughed and realised he was crying. Confused, Phantom wiped the tears away. _'That Peta guy... I don't know what it's about... Who was I then? Was I still me or someone else?_' he thought. He sighed. He stretched out and accidentally kicked Tik. Tik meowed in compliant.

"Sorry Tik,' Phantom apologised. He lay on his back and stared up at the dirty ceiling. He waited for sleep to take him. He wanted to dream of the other him, the older him. He wanted to know more. Sleep shied away from Phantom as the first beams of light trickled through the curtains and tickled Phantom's cheeks. Phantom sighed and got out of bed.

"I can't sleep without you," Phantom said to the picture of Peta in his mind. "Where are you?"

* * *

Peta sighed. He paced his room, waiting for morning to break. _'What's the whole point of sleep?_' he thought, _'Sleep? I don't need sleep. I am the creature of shadows. I stalk the night to drink the blood of my enemies._' He grinned. He saw the golden light starting to pour into his open window. He sighed again and walked over to his desk. He put off the lamp and closed his laptop. The phone rung loudly, breaking the silence. Peta started and walked over to it. He picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Good morning. Is this Mr. Peta Charming?" a cool lady's voice asked him.

"Yes. Please call me Peta."

"Okay, Peta. This is Alisha Matthewson, calling from Birkenhead Primary School," she said. "I'm calling up to ask if you are interested in a reliever job."

Peta's eyes widened. "Yes please!" he said. He needed the money badly. He said goodbye to Alisha and put the phone down. Whistling happily to himself, he got ready for work, not knowing that what he was looking for all his life was going to find him.

Chapter One Notes:  
- Tik is my cat if you don't know already. I can't believe I gave him to Phantom. Squeezes Tik then sees Phantom and squeezes him instead XD

- I always seem to emphasise Peta's "big wide eyes". LOL - OMG! I've always thought of how Phantom would react when his "best friend" (secrete lover) dies. And he did cry... Aww Hugs Phantom tight It"s alright, I'm here.  
- I don't know why Peta can remember Phantom and his past life but Phantom can't... Oh well, it's cute. XD

- This story came about when I found a pic of Phantom when he was a kid... Super Kawaii!!! I'm obsessed with this picture. It's so cute!!!

- BTW, my real name was used twice in this chapter!! XD I wish Phantom would fall in love for me! - Regiathius.


	2. The Teacher

Notes at the end of this story are there to explian, to point out things and to make me sound like a complete moron... Read if you need explanations of words and terms, so I don't have to keep replying to questions in my reviews!! XD LOL. Hope you enjoy, love Regiathius. (I love you all, but I love Phantom more LMAO XD) 

Chapter two: The Teacher

"Tom?" the girl questioned. Phantom shook his head to snap out of his daydream. He turned to face her and smiled. The girl was taller than him, had long black hair tied up into a ponytail and had deep brown eyes.

"What?"

The girl laughed. "You were daydreaming again."

Phantom blushed. "So what?" he asked. She just laughed. The bus stopped at their school and they got off. "Tamsyn, you're so mean sometimes," Phantom said as they walked through the school gates. Phantom looked over at the school's sign. The golden lettering spelt out _'Birkenhead Primary School'_. He loved to read that sign, it made him feel proud. Tamsyn was talking about something when Phantom noticed someone. He was tall and skinny with his long grey hair tied back. He had big round eyes that stared ahead, as if he could see things no one could see. He carried a suitcase and a laptop. Tamsyn stopped talking and followed Phantom's gaze.

"Who're you looking at?" she asked. Phantom pointed at the man that was now sweeping into the office, "Who's that?"

Phantom shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, but he is very familiar." Tamsyn laughed. She took Phantom's hand and pulled him along to their classroom. They found their desks as the bell rang and sat down. Phantom opened his desk and pulled out his reading book. The door opened and the principal walked in.

"Good morning class," she said. The class all said good morning back. "Your teacher, Mrs Ying, is not at school today. She is having a baby." The principal turned to the door. Phantom gasped. The man he had seen earlier stepped into the room. "This is Mr. Charming. He will be your teacher for a few months."

Mr. Charming grinned, showing his bright white teeth. "You guys can call me Peta," he said. The principal left the room and the school day officially started. Peta took the roll. When he came to Phantom's name he stopped. Phantom watched him closely. _'Why isn't he saying my name? What's wrong with it?_' The reliever teacher looked up, his wide eyes skimming the room. He found Phantom and stared at him. "Phantom Valentine?"

Phantom put his hand up. "People call me 'Tom', sir," he said.

"Indeed... From Vestry?" Peta replied, winking. Phantom shook his head.

"No, sir. I'm from Auckland... Where's Vestry?"

Peta frowned, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Never mind," he sighed.

* * *

The bell for morning break rung at 10:30AM and Peta let the class go.

"Phantom?" he called after Phantom.

"Tom, sir," Phantom corrected him.

"Sorry. Tom." Peta beckoned him over. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Phantom walked carefully closer. The new teacher scared him slightly. It was the way he grinned. Those teeth were sharp and that mouth was very wide. It curved up across his cheeks and took up half of his face when he was grinning. And his eyes were scary... They were big and round, and his irises and pupils were tiny dots lost in all the white. He was skinny and pale. The suit he was wearing didn't fit him right. It made him look skinny as a twig, as it was far too big for him. Phantom stood before Peta, staring up at his face.

"Yes, sir?" he asked. Peta smiled.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Peta said. "You may not remember me fully, but I know you think of me as very familiar."

Phantom raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry... I don't know what you are talking about... Mr. Charming," he said. Peta frowned, his lips down turning so his face resembled a squat frog.

"You must at least find me familiar!" he cried. Phantom stepped back.

"Please... You're scaring me," he whimpered, cringing back. Peta reached out and touched Phantom's arm.

"Don't be scared of me. I was your love in your past life. Haven't you ever dreamed of being someone else? It's because you were someone else."

Phantom shook his head. "No. I don't believe you, I won't believe it!" He clutched his head and fall to his knees. _'How did he know about my dreams? How dare he think I'm his love! I'm not gay!_' Peta rushed to his side and placed his arms around Phantom's shoulders to comfort him.

"Don't do this," Peta whispered into Phantom's ear. "Don't beat yourself up over this."

Phantom glared up at Peta with tear-stained eyes. "Why are you like this? Are you insane?"

Peta grinned, his eyes became wilder. "Are you?"

Phantom stood suddenly. "I hate you!" he screamed. He then turned and ran from the room. Peta stared after him.

"Phantom," he whispered, a tear falling from his eye. "Why can't you remember me? I'm sorry I abandoned you... Please forgive me."

He stood up and went to his desk. He sat down on the squeaky chair and sniffed, wiping the tears away. He flipped open his laptop and accessed his documents. He stared down at the white pages that appeared on his screen. He closed his eyes.

_'My searches have been fruitless. I can't find him. I've looked everywhere for him. Did his spirit become lost on the way?_' one part read. Peta reopened his eyes and typed, his long fingers gliding over the keyboard.

_'On my journeys_,' he typed, _'I have looked far and near, up and down for my love. Through this lonely searching I have been through many hardships and losses. Now, at age 32, I have finally found the reincarnation of my love; Phantom. But there is more..._' Peta stopped to think up a good way to phase the next part. _'Pain to be added to my tortured heart... Phantom (or 'Tom' as he wants to be called) is only 8. Not only is there a major 24 years difference between us, but he does not want to believe me that he was once my love... What shall I do?_' Peta pondered this question.

Notes for Chapter Two:  
- Tamsyn is actually my best friend. She was surprised when I asked her if she would like to be Phantom's friend, LOL.  
- 'Birkenhead Primary School' is actually fictitious. I go to 'Birkenhead College' so I combined that name with 'Primary School'. ROFL.  
- Primary school is roughly the American equivalent of Elementary school. The age groups of students that go there are 5-10 year olds.  
- College High school. (Note I'm from NZ, so I use NZ terms and spelling.  
- Mrs Ying is a figment of my imagination... She never existed... Or did she? spooky music in the background.  
- Peta's last name came from nowhere... 'Charming' does seem to suit him... XD.  
- Phantom's last name also came from nowhere... It suits him too... XD Phantom Valentine XD Super Kawaii!!!!

- In the anime/manga, Phantom pretended to be 'Tom' from Vestry (Excuse my spelling if it's wrong) in order to get to know his enemy (Ginta)... But if you don't know that you probably haven't even seen MAR at all, so why are you reading this? (BTW, how do you do those funny little dots on top of the 'A'? If you can tell me, I'd be eternally thankful.  
- Auckland is the largest (but not capital) city in NZ... Secretly I'm from here LOL.  
- Peta's biography (or autobiography... I really don't care) - It seemed to suit him. And yes, he was reborn before Phantom because he died before Phantom - it makes logical sense, doesn't it?


	3. The Memory

Chapter Three: The Memory

When he got home, Phantom didn't tell anyone about the new teacher. He was frightened by their conversation. He went straight to his room and sat on his bed. _'Peta Charming..._' he thought, the teacher's face springing into his mind. _'Who are you?_' The face changed into the boy's face from his dreams. He grinned then laughed. Phantom smiled. _'Can it be that Peta?_' he questioned, watching 'the other him' hug 'that Peta'. He felt strange, as if all his life he was waiting for Mr. Charming. The adrenaline lifted Phantom and made his heart race. _'Peta Charming... My Prince Charming...'_ He giggled and blushed. His cat, Tik, stalked into the room and sat down on the carpet, watching him closely with stern eyes. Phantom smiled at him.

"You wouldn't understand, Tik."

The cat seemed to sigh. He stood up and trotted to Phantom with his tail raised. Phantom smiled at him.

"Tik. I think I'm in love," he said. Tik jumped onto his lap and curled up to sleep. Phantom watched the cat with great affection. He thought of how warm the cat felt on his legs. He remembered his dream. He saw Peta's head laying on his lap and felt that warm feeling in his chest. A tear suddenly fell and dropped on Tik. Phantom put his hand to his eye and felt its wetness. _'Why am I crying?_' He looked for answers but found nothing but the empty feeling in his heart, longing to be filled.

* * *

Peta sneezed. The dust from his room kept swirling up his nostrils. Noting down that he must vacuum sometime, he sat down at his desk. He put his laptop onto the desk before him and threw his bag into the corner. He rested his elbows onto the hard surface of the desk and placed his chin onto his hands. He closed his weary eyes and sighed long and hard. _'What a day,'_ he thought.

_'Those kids were quite a handful..._' He rubbed his tired face. _'How did I become a primary school teacher? What ever happened to the bloodthirsty stalker of the night that could render his enemies dead with a single sweep of his arm?_' He reopened his eyes and stared blankly ahead at the plain white wall in front. _'How did the sadistic hollow-hearted General of the black-hearted Chess Pieces become a little weak child?'_

Peta sighed again. He stroked his hair and yanked out the hair tie that held it up in a ponytail. His long silky hair fell over his shoulders and his long fringe hid his eye. He laughed and stood suddenly. The insanity that he hid deep in his heart bled forth into his mind. The urge to kill and destroy took over his body and he left his room in a rush.

* * *

That night, Phantom was sitting outside on his doorstep. Inside his parents were fighting and screaming at each other. Phantom watched his cat stalk the fence, looking for rats to catch. Phantom glanced up at the full moon in the sky. He smiled at it as the light stroked his face. He imagined the pale fingers of Peta caressing his cheek. He felt the warm feeling in his chest once more. It spread throughout his body, flowing through his veins. He shifted uncomfortably. He was feeling tingly and hot in between his legs. He opened his eyes and shivered. The night was cold and merciless, but it was better out here than inside.

He jumped when the sound of a plate shattering sounded within. He stood up and walked around the side of the house. The moon lit up his pathway clearly, so he could see where he was going. He walked over to the fence and leaned against it. He stared up at the house. It was tall and skinny and made from bricks. At night, it looked cold and evil. As Phantom looked at it, a flash of something zoomed past his eyes.

_'Suddenly he was outside a tower. The moon reflected on its windows. Phantom turned around and found that he was on a balcony over looking a courtyard below and, beyond that, a forest. A hand touched his shoulder lightly. Phantom turned around to see Peta standing behind him, dressed in all white. The moonlight played on Peta's skin, making him look shiny. Phantom smirked.  
"What are you up to?" he asked Peta. Peta's mouth curved upwards in a slight smile.  
"This is what you want, isn't it?" he questioned, stepping closer to Phantom, his hand sliding down from Phantom's shoulder down to his chest. Phantom grabbed the arm and brought it to his face. Peta stroked Phantom's cheek. Phantom reached out and wrapped his closer to him. "I guessed right, huh?" he said. Phantom continued to smirk as he squeezed the skinny boy closer. Peta kissed Phantom's neck softly as his hands ran down Phantom's back.  
"I like that," Phantom said. Peta brought his hands up to Phantom's head and put his mouth onto his. Phantom's eyes widened in shock momentarily, but then he closed them. The warmth from Peta radiated into Phantom's body. His heart was racing in his chest as he moved his body even more closer to Peta's, feeling how fragile Peta felt in his arms. Peta's mouth left Phantom's. He knelt down and stroked Phantom's lower chest. Phantom felt excited. This was always his favourite part... He closed his eyes and waited for the warm, wet feeling to come. Nothing happened. Phantom looked back at Peta. He was looking up at Phantom's face with his wide eyes. Phantom smirked.  
"Don't stop now," he pleaded. Peta grinned. "Damn it Peta, you are pure evil!" Phantom laughed. He pulled Peta up onto his feet, rested his forehead on Peta's and stared deep into his eyes. "You complete me..." his voice trailed off. Peta looked suddenly troubled. Phantom stroked his hair. "What is it?" Peta pulled away. Phantom felt cold at once.  
"What is it?" Phantom asked. Peta turned his back on Phantom.  
"I had a dream... I died and you hurt so bad..." Peta said briefly. Phantom stepped towards him and twirled him around. Tears were pouring from his eyes. Phantom hugged him. Peta cried onto Phantom's shoulder.  
"It won't come true... I promise it will never come true... I promise..." Then Peta disappeared and darkness closed in around Phantom as grief ripped into his heart._'

Phantom sat bolt upright. He seemed to have collapsed on his front lawn. He shivered with cold. The night-time dew had soaked through his Pyjamas, making him freezing cold. He glanced up at the house. The lights were all out. He quickly ran to the door and tried it. It opened easily. Phantom locked the door behind him and sneaked into his room. A quick change of clothes and then bed for Phantom. He forgot the dream and slipped easily into sleep.

Notes for Chapter Three:

- This chapter was long... It seemed never ending. LOL.

- Tik (my cat, remember) is not a made-up character. He actually acts like this. He's my 'Goth Kitty'. XD BTW, if I had seen MAR when he was born, his name would be Phantom... XD OMG he reminds me of Phantom so much!

- What ever happened to that bloodthirsty stalker of the night? He became soft, that's what. ROFL, when his hair is down the old him shines through! XD LOL

- Phantom's new parents always fight... Aww... Poor Phantom Hugs him you are so cute Phanty! (LOL. Phantom hates that name.  
- Just imagine Peta's robes being white XD OMG! Squeals I want to see that! XD XD

- When I wrote the memory of Phantom and Peta together I was feeling too warm for my liking... XD I wrote that during Maths! XD

- BTW, Peta is a primary school teacher 'cause that's my dream job!


	4. Decisions

Chapter Four: Decisions

Phantom smiled at the long-haired man. _'You're not going to scare me this time, Peta_,' he thought. Phantom sat at his desk and watched the new teacher try to explian how to solve a maths equation. Peta was looking frustrated as he glared up at the board. Phantom raised his hand. Peta looked over at him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Sir, the answer is 3.2."

Peta glanced over his shoulder at the equation. _'6 multiply by 2 divided by 10 plus 2 equals..._' he read his own writing.

"Are you sure?"

Phantom nodded. Peta walked over to him.

"Let me see how you solved it."

Phantom allowed him to lean over his shoulder to look at his book. A strand of stray hair curled out from Peta's ponytail and touched Phantom's cheek. Peta wrapped his arm loosely around Phantom's neck. He leant closer, so his boney chin rested on Phantom's sholder. Phantom became hot and flushed as he felt the teacher's breath on his ear. He heard Peta mutter under his breath as he checked Phantom's working.

"You used BEDMAS?" he asked sounding mildly surprised.

"Yes. I put the brackets around '2 divided by 10', divided, multiplied, then added the 2," Phantom explained to the impressed teacher. Peta straightened up and strode up to the board.

"Class, Pha... I mean, Tom here has solved this problem before even I did!" Peta said. Phantom blushed. Peta smiled at Phantom. "Well done!" He clapped his hands and some of the class followed suit. Phantom covered his face as it burned in embarrassment. Peta showed the class how to use BEDMAS, following Phantom's example.

* * *

The school day ended by Peta giving the students homework. The kids left in a rush, eager to get home. Peta was sitting at his desk, rubbing his eyes. He heard a desk slam closed and glanced up. Phantom was cleaning out his desk. He had the wastepaper basket beside him and a pile of books on the other side.

"Cleaning, Tom?" Peta said, smiling at him. Phantom nodded.

"Yeah. It was getting too messy. I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time, sir."

Peta laughed. "No, not at all. I admire the tidy student."

Phantom looked up. His eyes met Peta's. Peta looked into his purple eyes. He imagined he was staring into the blank lifeless eyes of the other Phantom. Phantom blinked and looked down. Peta continued to smile, watching Phantom nervously cleaning out his desk.

"Good work today... Using BEDMAS for that equation..." Peta spoke slowly. Phantom sniffed. "You know, maybe you should be the teacher, and I the student," Peta joked. Phantom shook his head.

"You're older than me, sir," he muttered. Peta's heart was pierced by these words. _'Was he hinting something?_' he thought, _'Is he on to me?'_

"Yes, but sometimes age doesn't matter... Things can conquer age..." Peta said calmly. Phantom stopped and glanced up at the teacher again.

"How old are you?" he asked suddenly. Peta stared at the boy for a few seconds. He then answered hesitantly,

"I'm 32. Why?"

Phantom smiled sweetly. He returned to his desk. Peta continued to watch Phantom. "I just wanted to know, that's all."

"How old are you?" Peta returned his question. Phantom laughed.

"Not as old as you, sir," he replied. Peta frowned.

"I'm not that old," he complained. Phantom sat into his chair, shaking with laughter. Peta raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but what is so funny?" he asked.

"Your face... The... look... on your... face," Phantom gasped in between fits of laughter. Peta grinned. _'I like this Phantom. The side of him that can laugh and joke..._' He sighed. _'I like it almost as much as I like the sadistic blood-thirsty Phantom.'_ The boy stopped laughing and looked up at Peta.

"You left me, Peta," he said, his voice sounded deep. Peta stared wide-eyed at the small boy.

"It wasn't my fault. I tried... But the good guy will always win. No matter how hard we try... The good guy will always win in the end."

Phantom shook his head. "We have not lost. Just because we are here and not there, ruling, it doesn't mean 'the good guy' has won."

Peta watched Phantom closely. _'Why is suddenly talking like he has lived a hundred years? Can he remember our mission on the other earthly plain or is he just thinking rationally?_' Peta thought.

"We're still here, aren't we?" Phantom said. Peta nodded. "We are still standing, aren't we?"

Peta smiled. "You're very clever, Tom," he said. Phantom beamed.

"I have an excellent teacher," he replied modestly. Peta battered his eyelashes.

"Aww, you're too nice!''

Phantom closed the lid of his desk and stood.

"You are leaving?" Peta asked disappointment in his tone. Phantom nodded. He placed the pile of books in his bag and zipped it up. "You want a ride?" Peta offered. Phantom stared at him with doubtful eyes.

"I mean... You would've missed your bus and you shouldn't be walking home this late in the afternoon... There are lots of sickos out there."

"Like you?" Phantom murmured. Peta pretended not to hear him.

"Come on. I'll give you a lift," Peta persuaded. Phantom reluctantly nodded. Peta grinned. "Help me with my stuff then."

Notes for Chapter Four:  
- Peta is hopeless at Maths. LMAO.

- Phantom is very brainy for an 8 year old... I only learnt BEDMAS when I was, like 12.

- BEDMAS is a Maths rule. It stands for Brackets Exponents Division Multiplication Addition Subtraction. First you do the brackets, then the exponents (integers), then you divide, multiply, add or subtract. Also known as BODMAS or BIDMAS. XD I hate Maths, honestly LOL.

- The answer to the equation (6 multiplied by 2 divided by 10 plus 2) is actually 3.2! Phantom was right? (I checked on my calculator.

- Don't ask why the little kids had to solve such an equation without calculators... And how Phantom solved it in his head... He must just be a child prodigy! XD OMG I'm a freak!

- LOL, Phantom's a neat freak!

- Peta is 32... Gees that's old... But, then again Phantom was about 30 when he died... I loved a 30 year old zombie! Hey, I should write a story about that... LMAO XD! (BTW, there's a 14 year difference between me and Phantom)

- Trust an 8 year old Phantom to call Peta old... LOL! Just imagine the look on Peta's face... Tehehe...

- Phantom should be a motivational speaker! OMG I'd come to his sessions!


	5. Kidnap

Chapter Five: Kidnap

The car pulled up outside of Phantom's house. Phantom clicked open the door's lock and went to open it. Peta caught his arm and pulled him back. Phantom's heart began to race as he struggled against the older man.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" he yelled. Peta laughed. He got a firm grip on the boy and dragged him closer.

"You pretend you can't remember me, so I'll force you to remember!" he cried. Phantom shook with fear as Peta locked the doors.

"Stop it! I don't like it!" Phantom screamed. Peta grimaced at him.

"I didn't want to resort to this, Phantom." He started the car and drove away from Phantom's house.

"Where are you taking me?" Phantom whispered. The fear in his stomach burst forth, making him become sick. Peta pushed him away in disgust as green vomit poured from his mouth.

Peta parked the car in an unfamiliar part of town. Phantom shivered with fear and fatigue from struggling and screaming. The teacher had easily overpowered him each and every time. Peta turned off the lights and stared over at Phantom.

"This is wrong," Peta whispered to himself, "This is amorally wrong."

Phantom cringed in his seat.

"Where are we?" he yelped. Peta sighed.

"Phantom. I loved you... I still do love you... You're forced me to do this... I didn't want to hurt you... But now, this is the only way for you to remember... Remember your past and your love... Remember me. Now, tell me... Did you dream of me? Have you dreamed of me?"

Phantom shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about," he sobbed, choking on tears. Peta grabbed Phantom by the hair and roughly yanked on it.

"Yes you do," Peta hissed, "I've known you for far too long to be fooled by your lies, Phantom."

Phantom sniffed and tried to calm himself. He hated crying. He hated feeling weak.

"I've had dreams... But why do you care?" he said. Peta laughed. Cruelly and let go of Phantom's hair.

"Do you think this is all a coincidence? Do you think I'm just some random guy who is delusional?" Peta asked him with malice. "Do you think this is just a game?"

The last question struck Phantom. A scene flashed before his eyes...

_'Death, destruction, war... Someone crying over their dead friends... The little boy with tears pouring from his eyes glaring up at him, screaming, "Do you think this is just a game?"... Him laughing... Him killing the boy saying, "Well, if it is not a game, then what is it?"... Him burning the bodies, laughing insanely at the charred flesh...'_

Phantom was hiding his face, crying wildly. Peta was close, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Leave me alone... You bastard!" Phantom screamed, throwing his clenched fist at Peta's face. Peta caught his hand and frowned.

"Please come silently... Or else," Peta growled. Phantom shook his head.

"I'm not going with you! No way!" he cried. Peta smirked.

"Then I'll have to... Hurt you..." He raised his hand and struck Phantom's head with incredible force that surprised Phantom. As the pain thumped around his head and darkness crept in, he thought dully, _'How can such a fragile skinny guy have such strength?'_ He then collapsed in his seat and blacked out.

* * *

Peta bit his lip as he stared at the unconscious body in the seat next to him. _'What am I doing? I can't get away with this!_' he thought, panicking internally. _'This was a stupid, compulsive thing to do!_'

He looked out of his window. No one was in sight and the houses that boarded the street were still. Peta got out of his car, sweating buckets of sweat, and closed his door. He nervously glanced around the car park. Still no one was around. He rushed to the opposite side of the car and pulled open the passenger side's door. He checked Phantom's pulse. His heart was still beating dully in his chest. _'Good,_' Peta thought. He bent down and lifted Phantom's heavy body up. He turned around, closed the door with his foot and half-ran up to his house. He carefully leant Phantom against the wall of his house, then quickly pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He picked Phantom back up and carried him inside. Thinking quickly, Peta put him in his room. He locked the windows, closed the curtains, and then locked the door. He sighed in relief. He rushed outside, got his stuff and Phantom's bag and then locked the car.

* * *

Darkness pressed in on Phantom at all sides. He was curled up in the corner, terrified. He was wet from tears, sweat and vomit.

"Let me out!" he screeched into the darkness. No reply. Phantom hiccoughed. "Help me!"

The door squeaked open and let in a little light. Phantom cowered.

"Leave me alone!"

Laughter answered. "Phantom... Calm down... I just want you to tell me... Tell me about your dreams..." Peta's voice whispered. Phantom shook his head.

"No! Leave me alone, you... Sicko!"

Peta laughed again. "And a minute ago you wanted out."

Phantom glared into the shadows. "Now... Tell me," Peta sad.

"Why?"

"No questions. You tell me now and I'll let you clean yourself in my shower..." Peta answered smoothly. Phantom narrowed his eyes.

"Fine then." He sighed. "I'll tell you what you wanted to know."

Peta smirked. "Good. Now... Tell me... What do you dream of?" he asked. Phantom thought how to answer the question.

"Well... The other night I dreamt of this purple-haired poodle..." he started.

"No! Not that... Haven't you dreamed of me?" Peta interrupted.

"Well... Yes," Phantom admitted. He heard Peta come closer.

"What was it about?" Peta demanded.

"Well... I was like a King or something... I was sitting on this throne in... this room. You... I mean, someone that looked like you was there and then you weren't and I was crying and screaming..." Phantom felt uncomfortable talking about his dreams, it felt like he was giving away a part of his soul. Peta moved closer.

"And...?" he said. Phantom tried his hardest to remember any other dreams he had had of Peta.

"The one I told you about is the main one that I dream... But I'm sure I dreamed something different once..." Phantom said.

"Tell me now," Peta ordered. Phantom breathed slowly and deeply to help him calm down.

"Um... Well... We were outside of this castle and you were dressed in white and..." he tried his best to explain. Peta cut across him.

"That was the last night I spent with you, before I..."

"Left me," Phantom finished Peta's sentence. Peta chuckled.

"You're remembering me..." he said softy by Phantom's ear. Phantom jumped. He flailed out his hands and connected with Peta's face. Peta yelped and lurched forward suddenly, pinning Phantom down. Phantom screamed as the weight of the teacher crushed him.

"I can't breathe, get off me!" Phantom gasped. Peta shifted his weight so wouldn't suffocate the boy.

"I'm sorry about this Phantom... I love you," he rasped in a throaty voice. Phantom froze. Peta was kissing his neck; his hands were sliding over Phantom's petrified body.

"What are you doing?" Phantom exclaimed. His heart bet painfully in his chest as Peta's wet tongue licked up his salty tears on his cheeks. Peta's heavy breathing disturbed Phantom. "What are you doing?" he squeaked. Peta started to unbuttoned Phantom's shirt.

"Shut up. Just enjoy it!" Peta growled. Phantom quivered. Tears were once more springing up from his eyes. Fear was clawing at his stomach again.

"I'm going to be sick!" he told Peta, trying to get him off his body. Peta sat up and pushed Phantom onto his stomach. Phantom's eyes were wide in fright. "I'm scared! Please stop!"

Peta just laughed. He yanked off Phantom's top and ran his warm tongue up his spine. Phantom's skin prickled and his heart become heavy. Peta stroked Phantom's back as he moved down to his pants. He moved his hands to Phantom's front and unzipped his pants. Phantom panicked.

"Stop! Stop right now!" he cried, struggling as the teacher removed his pants. Peta wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. He pushed up against Phantom's backside. Phantom screamed in pain. Peta turned Phantom back onto his back and licked his chest.

Phantom shuddered. Not in enjoyment, but because it was cold. Peta's tongue continued to slide down Phantom's chest until he came to his underwear. Phantom's eyes widened and his heart raced faster than ever before as Peta pulled down his undies and closed his mouth on Phantom's thing.

_'What the hell is he doing?!_' the thought pounded in Phantom's mind. Peta stopped and sat up, looking at the hot sweaty body before him.

"You used to love that," Peta said. He was gasping for breath. Phantom shook his head.

"No! Stop! I don't want you to do that ever again!" he pleaded.

Peta sighed. He stood up and smoothed himself down. "Fine then."

He then left the room. Phantom curled up at once, and tried to wipe himself down. He was wet and sticky everywhere and he felt dirty where Peta had licked him. He chocked on tears. _'I don't want that to happen ever again!'_ he thought as he retched over the bed side. He shivered with a mingle of sickness, fear and cold.

He sat bolt upright. "Wait! You promised me a shower! You're a liar! I hate you!" he screamed.

Notes for Chapter Five:  
- I wonder what type of car Peta drives?

- I've always wanted to write a story about kidnapping and rape! Poor Phantom...

- And once again I felt too hot when I wrote the part between PhantomXPeta... XD. (I wrote that in Maths as well!!!!) It was interesting to write. Would you believe me if I told you I haven't ever written Yaoi before? Most probably (note the use of the word "thing" instead of any other word LOL) XD.


	6. Cleansing

Chapter 6 already? Phew, this is a long story... LOL. - Regiathius 

Chapter Six: Cleansing

Weeks had passed when Peta finally saw some effort of searching for Phantom. He saw on the TV news that his parents had only noticed he was missing a few days ago. He sighed and switched off the TV, not wanting more reason to feel guilty. He looked at his watch. _'Phantom should be awake now,_' he thought.

Phantom had spent most of his days sleeping and crying... Peta worried slightly about him. The last thing he needed was Phantom losing his sanity. He stood up and went to the kitchen. He picked up the tray of food from the bench and made his way up to the room where Phantom was kept.

* * *

Phantom charged. He connected with the door and bounced off it. He clutched his arm and writhed in pain. The door opened and Phantom's captor stood there, holding a tray. Peta blinked in surprise.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked. Phantom crawled backwards away from the teacher.

"Go away!" he croaked. Peta stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Phantom, I need to check on you..." he said, flicking on the light switch. The smell of stale sweat, dried blood and God-knows-what-else hit Peta's nostrils, making his eyes water.

The room was a dump. Blood was smeared on the once white walls, blankets and clothes were tossed over the floor and there were pools of vomit on the carpet.

Peta tried not to be sick at the sight. He set the tray of food onto the bedside table and picked his way over to the bed to sit down. The sheets were stale and crackly. Peta directed his gaze at Phantom.

The small boy was in his underwear. His pale skin had blue and purple blotches all over it where he was bruised. He was becoming skinny. His face was greenish and he had huge shadows under his bloodshot eyes.

Phantom was cowering in the corner, covering his face with his blood-stained hands. Peta sighed.

"I think we need to clean this room... Don't you think?" he asked the tiny boy. Phantom quivered, still covering his face.

"Go away! You are a liar!" he whimpered. Peta's heart stung. He stood up.

"Come with me," he said.

"No!" Phantom yelped. Peta sighed again and walked to Phantom.

He grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Phantom kicked out, but the older man easily overpowered him.

Phantom was dragged down the hallway, and then chucked into a clean, white bathroom. Peta locked the door and windows and then ran a bath for the boy. Phantom curled up in the corner of the rroom, terror tearing into his heart. _'He's going to finish me off! He's going to drown me!_' Phantom thought wildly. Peta finished running the taps and turned to face Phantom.

"Hop in."

Phantom shook his head. "You're trying to kill me!"

Peta frowned. "I want to clean your room and you smell."

"Yeah right. You want to touch me and lick me again!" Phantom accused.

"No. Not at all. I want you to stop being a smelly little boy and be clean. Now get in."

Phantom pouted. '_If I listen to him and get into the bath, what will he do? He's lied to me before... But then again... I am sick of feeling stale and crackly..._' He made up his mind, took off his undies and jumped into the bath. He felt clean at once. The water cleansed his body and mind. He closed his eyes and let the water wash over him. He heard Peta leave the room and lock the door.

_'The fires of the destroyed villages glowed red in the darkness. Phantom watched them closely. This was the high point. The one time in the whole of the Second War that Phantom's very name struck terror in people's hearts. The one time Phantom was invincible... But there was an exception. He had one weak spot: Peta, his secrete lover. And right now, Peta stood beside Phantom like always. Phantom watched the flames leap and dance.  
"Phantom? We need to go inside before those... Idiots come," Peta said. "So what? Let them see us... I don't care." Peta sighed. "You want your presence to be like a shadow in the background?" "Peta, where's your sense of adventure?" Phantom questioned. Peta turned around, a big frown on his face.  
"Fine then. You stay out here and I'll go by myself... All on my lonesome... When I'm in the mood..." Phantom sighed heavily. "Fine. I'm coming, you sly devil."'_

* * *

"Sir?" Phantom's voice sounded weak. Peta looked over his shoulder. 

The boy was dressed in clean clothes that looked way too big for him.

"Yes?"

Phantom gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" Peta asked, confused.

"For making me remember."

"You remember!" Peta exclaimed. He hugged Phantom tightly. Phantom pushed him away.

"What's happening to me?" he squeaked. Peta watched, dumbstruck. Phantom fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. "What's happening? Who am I?"

Peta crouched down and went to comfort him. Phantom moved away.

"It's your fault! It's your fault I'm two people now! It's your entire fault!" Phantom screamed. Peta tried to get closer to the boy but he lashed out and kicked him in the shins.

"You pathetic boy!" Peta growled. He turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Notes for Chapter Six:  
- Imagine that you were missing for weeks and your parents only realise after a while... Poor Phantom.

- He's losing his sanity... Who? Peta and Phantom! Peta's guilty because he is torturing Phantom and Phantom has been raped, locked away and beaten up. DX I'm starting to dislike this story DX

- Phantom was trying to break down the door if you're wondering.

- Where did the blood come from? Use your colourful (and totally morbid) imaginations.

- Remember Phantom's a neat freak? The temptation of a bath was very strong.

- Phantom was locked back in his (now clean) room.


	7. The Inner Mind

Yay! Chapter Seven is my favourite. 

Chapter Seven: The Inner Mind

Phantom screamed until his throat was sore and his lungs exploded. He pounded the door with his fists until they splinted and burst. He fell to the floor, smearing blood down the clean surface. He stared at his fists through tears that blurred his vision. The pain flooded his mind, making him cry out in agony. He went quiet and brought his bleeding hands to his eyes. He licked them, savouring the tangy, metallic taste.

_'Peta... You would enjoy this... You sexy vampiric bastard._' Phantom laughed. He couldn't stop. The laughter kept coming, making his already exploded lungs bleed and more tears spring up in his bloodshot eyes. He kept laughing insanely as he staggered to his feet and threw himself against the door, longing for it to break. _'You think this is funny, don't you? The pain turns you on, doesn't it? You love this feeling, I know you do..._' Phantom thought, his mind shattered and broken.

The door was solid. Phantom bounced off it and crashed onto the carpeted floor. He curled up into a ball, hugging his knees. He panted for breath. He relaxed his aching body and closed his stinging eyes.

* * *

Phantom stood in a black void. Cracks of light unperfected the blackness.

"Hello there, little one," a voice spoke out. Phantom looked around.

The cracks were widening, deepening.

Suddenly, the blackness shattered and faded away. Phantom blinked at the brightness of the white. He saw a figure standing in the distance. He squinted against the brightness, trying to make out the figure.

"Welcome to the Inner Mind," the soothing voice said. Phantom glanced around the room. The voice sounded familiar to him, like a forgotten dream...

Dream. Was this a dream? Phantom tried to see if it was or not. It was difficult for Phantom to make out.

"Come to me," the voice spoke. Phantom felt at peace, his body and mind cleansed by the whiteness of the Inner Mind and that voice washed over him like fresh water. '_Maybe I died and this is heaven... And that voice is... God,_' Phantom thought.

"Come to me," the voice called. Phantom shook his head. The voice was too light, too beautiful to be a man's, so therefore it couldn't be God.

"Where are you?" Phantom called out. "Who are you?"

Soft laughter replied. Phantom blushed.

"I am the one you want. I'm the shadow in the background, the one whose very name strikes fear into the hearts of mortals..." the voice said.

"Who are you?" Phantom repeated.

"I am you."

Phantom whipped around and gasped. Standing close behind him was the 'Other Him'.

The 'Other Him' was taller; older than him. He wore a blue top, blue pants and a silver jewelled mask that hid his eyes. His lips were soft and curved upwards in a small smile that made him look younger. His left arm was bandaged. His hair was silver-grey, spiky and his fringe hung over his right eye. And air of importance and power engulfed him.

"You're me?" Phantom asked, his voice squeaking. The 'Other Him' laughed softly. _'By God! It was a guy!'_ Phantom thought, shock showing on his face.

"I am you... And you are me..." the Other Him replied. Phantom looked at him a whistled.

"So I was a King once!" he exclaimed. "I knew it!"

The Other Him chuckled. "No. You weren't a King."

Phantom looked disheartened. "I wasn't?" he asked. The Other Him smiled wider.

"No. You weren't."

"Then why do you... I mean me... I mean..." Phantom stammered, confused. The Other Him laughed.

"We were the General of a powerful army... But that was over 30 years ago," he explained.

The whiteness faded and took form. The two Phantoms were now standing in a room that little Phantom recognized as the throne room from his dreams, only there were two thrones, not one.

"Would you like to sit?" the older asked guestering to the thrones. The two walked over and sat. Phantom turned in his seat to stare at the Other Him.

"I was a General? What happened?" he asked. The Other Him looked sombre.

"We were defeated... Killed by our arch nemesis..." he replied solemnly. Phantom frowned.

"Couldn't we just fight back and kill him first?"

The Other Him shook his head. "It wasn't as easy as that."

"Why not?" Phantom questioned. The Other Him laughed.

"We were like a cat toying with our food. We had plenty of opportunities to kill him, but we loved a challenge. '_Why finish him off without a fight, when I could fuck around with his mind first?_' we said to ourselves a lot, and, alas, we left it until he was too powerful. He only killed us through our own error," he explained. Phantom sighed.

"So if we didn't let him grow stronger, and killed him when we had a chance, we would most probably be still alive?"

The Other Him shrugged his shoulders.

"Most probably not. We would've been killed eventually..." he answered, unsure. Phantom gaped, feeling relentless.

"Why? Were we disliked?"

The Other Him laughed. "We were more than disliked... We were detested... We were despised..." he said, lavishing every word.

"Why?" Phantom asked again. The Other Him smiled.

"We were the General of the Chess Pieces..."

"'Chess Pieces'?" Phantom repeated the words, imagining enormous humanoid chess pieces walking around and waging war.

"The Chess were an army of powerful beings that wielded magical weapons known as 'ARMs'. Their ranks of power were named after the pieces of chess: Pawn, Rook, Bishop, Knight, Queen and King; Pawn being the weakest and the King being the strongest."

"Oh... So what were we?" Phantom questioned, watching the Other Him closely.

"We were Knight Class... To be more precise, we were the 1st knight out of 12 others," the Other Him explained. "The 12 other Knights were known as the Zodiac Knights." He laughed. "And we made lucky number 13."

"Oh... Okay..." Phantom said. Silence settled neatly, like dust.

Phantom studied the Other Him more closely. He was interested in him. _'This is the person Peta loved so dearly,_' he realised.

"Were you in love with a guy called Peta?" Phantom asked. The Other Him sighed.

"Yes."

"Then it's thanks to you he's kidnapped me!" Phantom accused. The Other Him shook his head.

"No. Not at all. I never wanted him to hurt you... I wanted you to remember him... That's why I sent you those dreams," he said. Phantom stared at the Other Him.

"He... touched me," he said awkwardly. "He licked... me. He kissed me... down there..."

The Other Him smiled, blushing slightly.

"I used to love that... The feeling of his mouth clamped around my... Thing," he sighed. Phantom's stomach turned.

"That's disgusting!" he exclaimed. The Other Him laughed.

"It's just a fact of life... You would've felt it eventually... One way or another... And you would of loved it," he said slyly.

Phantom shook his head. "No! It's disgusting! It makes me feel... Dirty..."

The Other Him laughed harder. "That's only because you're young... If I was to do it to you now, you would enjoy it."

Phantom went quiet, staring at the Other Him. _'So the Other Me is a horny bastard? That's great,'_ he thought.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Phantom asked, changing the subject. The Other Him lifted his bandaged arm.

"What, this?"

Phantom nodded. The Other Him smiled.

"It was cut off... Quite a while ago actually..." He laughed. Phantom pulled a disgusted face.

"'Cut off'?" he repeated blankly. The Other Him nodded, shaking with laughter.

"You're a riot, kid," he said. Phantom blushed.

"I'm curious, that's all."

The Other Him went quiet.

The room faded and now they sat on soft green grass. They were in a meadow, by a lake. Phantom enjoyed the sunlight that flooded the field. The Other Him was standing. Phantom smiled up at him.

"This is nice..." he said. The Other Him continued to stare ahead. Phantom followed his gaze and saw, down by the lake, under a huge weeping willow, were two crosses.

The Other Him sadly moved towards them. Phantom stood and rushed after him. The Other Him glided over the meadow, hardy hitting the ground. He came to the crosses and knelt down by them, tears rolling down his cheeks. Phantom caught up with him and sat down. He looked at the crosses and realised they were graves. They were overgrown and under kept.

Phantom squinted at them, trying to read the names engraved in the moss-covered wood. The Other Him reached out and pulled on the weeds on the burial site. Phantom joined in, cleaning up the graves.

They worked long into the day, so when they had finished, the sun was setting. Phantom sat back, panting and nursing scratched up hands. The Other Him continued to stare at the crosses. His mask had fallen off, revealing his tear-stained hazy purple eyes.

Phantom read the crosses. His eyes widened and started to water. The cross on the left was the name, '**Peta**' and on the right cross read '**Here lies Phantom, together at last with his beloved Peta.**' Phantom stared at this grave in particular.

Somehow, knowing he was here at his own grave, made him finally understand that he was indeed a reincarnated version of the General that stood beside him right now.

He noticed a dead rose lying on 'his' grave. He reached forward and picked it up, careful not to make it fall apart. He stared at it and realised it symbolised something. It still had fresh leaves, but the flower was black, dried up and dead.

_'I'm still alive, even though I'm dead inside._'

He smiled and turned around to face the Other Him. _'And even now I will live when truly I'm dead!_' He looked up at the Other Him and stared into those hazy eyes.

"I get it now! I'm supposed to be dead... Like this rose... But I'm still alive!"

The Other Him smiled. "Yes. Now you get it." He laughed.

Phantom looked serious. "I'm ready..." he said. The Other Him stopped laughing abruptly. He looked down at the serious boy.

"Make me like you."

The Other Him smirked. "And at the end of it all... You'll enjoy it. And then you must return to me with Peta and we can finally be together..."

Phantom nodded and took the Other Him's hand. Together they left the graves and disappeared through time.

The dead rose's petals became red and once again it lived.

Notes for Chapter Seven - This chapter was very, very long - the longest chapter I have written for FF (seven blimin pages and my computer crapped out once, so I had to re-write it... X-I Damn it...)

- I like this chapter; I love the 'Inner Mind' idea... Phantom meeting the 'Other Him' LOL OMG XD 2 Phantoms! OMG!

- Poor Phantom losing his mind like that... I can be so mean...

- BTW, when Phantom was thinking and asking himself if he likes pain that was really him asking the 'Other Him'. Sorry if it confused you ppl.

- When I was explaining (Phantom's Other Him) who and what the Chess Pieces were, I did it all from the top of my head, so if anything is wrong, please tell me.

- OMG, LOL! Phantom enjoys oral sex! OMG XD I can't believe I just wrote that. (Poor Peta, having to suck it all the time! XD OMG I can't believe I wrote that!)

- Imagine the look on Phantom's face when he found out about the 'Other Him's' arm was cut... LOL

- In this story, Peta and Phantom were buried side by side in the place they first met... LOL it's not supposed to make sense.

- Poor Phantom... No one cares that he is dead... Wargh! DX

- It took him awhile to realise he was only a reincarnation of Phantom LOL.

- Do I really have to tell you what Phantom means when he says he's ready? It will give away the ending! So I'm not saying anything. There. I'm such a tease. LOL ---- LOADS AND TONS OF LOVE FROM REG. XD (Thanks for reading so far into my story!)


	8. Possession

Chapter Eight: Possession

Peta stepped into the room, torn apart by rage and guilt.

He found the boy collapsed on the ground in a pool of his own blood. He sighed, picked the boy up and put him carefully on his bed.

Peta walked over to the blood. He was about to clean it up, when he was suddenly tempted to taste some. He dipped his fingers in the pool and brought it up to his mouth. He tasted the warm blood. It was still fresh. He bent down on his knees and lapped it up like a cat would lap up milk. The metallic taste was turning him on.

After the blood was gone, Peta stood up and rushed to Phantom's bed. _'I don't care if he is 8... I don't care if it's wrong. I love him and that's all that matters... And I have to make him remember... Even if I have to rape him,_' he thought. He stroked the tiny body. He started to take Phantom's clothes off when Phantom snapped his eyes open. Peta jumped, lost balance and fell off the bed. Phantom sat up and laughed.

"You silly man, Peta," he said. Peta stood up, rubbing his side.

He grinned.

"Ur... You're awake... That's always... good," he said ackwardly. Phantom noticed his unbuttoned shirt.

"Ah. Peta, you were trying to do me in my sleep," he commented. Peta frowned. Something was different about the boy.

"Er..."

Phantom took Peta's hand and pulled him onto his bed.

"Fuck me. Fuck me long and hard, and make sure I scream in pain... You bastard," Phantom whispered into Peta's ear. Peta's eyes widened. _'What the hell? Why is he acting like this? Does he remember?_' he thought with shock.

"Forget this body... Forget I'm a mere child... Fuck me... And fuck me now!" Phantom ordered. Peta felt confused.

"Wait! I... Ur..." Peta stammered. Phantom laughed.

"You're starting to sound like Rolan, Peta."

Peta's heart leapt. "You do remember!" he gasped. The boy scowled.

"I don't care if I remember or not, I'm in the mood and it's been a long, long time since you fucked me," he growled. He pushed Peta onto his back and jumped on top of him, which shocked Peta.

"What the?" he exclaimed. _'How did he find this strength?_' he asked his mind. Phantom ripped off Peta's shirt. He ran his tongue down the length of Peta's chest.

"I've been real a bad boy..." he whispered into Peta's ear as pushed up hard against Peta's body. "Oh God, look at me... I'm such a bad boy." Peta didn't know whether to be scared or to enjoy. _'Why is he different? Why does he want this?_' the questions kept burning in Peta's mind.

Phantom's body was small and delicate in Peta's arms. He panted for breath as the boy continued to lick his chest. Phantom moved his tongue up and onto Peta's neck. He clasped his mouth on the nape of Peta's neck and playfully bit him. Peta tried to push the boy away, but he kept on coming.

"Please... Not now!" Peta begged. Phantom sat up on Peta and laughed.

"What, you don't want it? You wanted it before..." Phantom said. Peta frowned. _'Why am I resisting him? I want this!'_ he thought.

"Whatever, go ahead."

Phantom smiled. "Yay!" he squeaked childishly, which disgusted Peta slightly. Phantom rolled off him and pulled closer.

"I know you like being on top," Phantom said. Peta grinned.

"And I know what you love," Peta replied, moving down Phantom and pulling his pants down. Phantom squealed in pleasure as Peta gave him what he wanted.

"Oh God! You know I love that!" Phantom gasped as and orgasm set in. "Thank you," he said as Peta pulled up. Peta grinned.

"Continue," Phantom said with demand. Peta sighed.

"Of course, little one."

* * *

"Look Peta... One more layer of clothes and I can take away your virginity once again," Phantom said softly. Peta gasped.

Phantom's body moved up and down on top of the older man without any guilt, but Peta's heart was hallowed out by guilt in its extremity. Phantom stopped suddenly. Peta was gasping for breath. He ached all over.

"Why stop while you are ahead?" Peta asked. Phantom smiled.

"I'll be back... Wait for me..." Phantom replied and left the room.

_'Damn it! He's starting to act like his old self... Damn it! That horny bastard..._' Peta cursed in his mind. He cuddled into the damp blankets, dully wondering how many sperm were killed during their intrepid journey of euphoria.

The door creaked open and Phantom walked in.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"We are doing it again?" Peta sighed, "You did it pretty hard last time... I'm still sore."

Phantom jumped into bed next to Peta. He curled up next to him. Peta started when something cold touched his thigh.

"What's that?"

Phantom cuddled into Peta. "Peta," he said his voice quiet, "I only possess this body... I'm slipping..."

Peta raised an eyebrow.

"I want to be with you forever, and this is the only way... Wait for me..." Phantom said, raising the shiny, cold thing. Peta's eyes widened as he realised what it was... A knife...

**...To Be Continued...**

Notes for Chapter 8:  
- I stretched this out too much... I was supposed to make this the last chapter... But I just couldn't!  
- Again I was too warm for my liking when I wrote the sex scene between Peta and Phantom... XD LMAO

- I wrote this in Maths! Why always in Maths?  
- And now for Chapter 9!


	9. Embracing Forever

**Previously:**

"I want to be with you forever, and this is the only way... Wait for me..." Phantom said, raising the shiny, cold thing. Peta's eyes widened as he realised what it was... A knife...

Now for the actual Chapter:

Chapter Nine: Embracing Forever

Before Peta could react, the knife was brought down hard.

Peta gasped as the knife pierced his flesh, spilling his precious blood. Peta pushed Phantom away and stared down in horror at the knife still lodged in his flesh.

"Wha... Why?" he gasped as the pain kicked in, stinging through his whole bocy. Phantom smiled sadly and stroked Peta's face.

"We'll be together forever, Peta... All the pain will end."

Peta spluttered, spiting up blood.

"No! I won't..." he said, his voice weak through the blood and pain. Phantom grabbed the knife and unmercifully pushed it in deeper. Peta screamed in agony as he felt the blade wrench his ribs apart, forcing them to break. Phantom continued to smile so sweetly at the dying man.

"Don't worry... The pain will end soon... Then we will be together again," he soothed, stroking Peta's face with one hand and pushing on the knife with the other. Peta's body burst with pain as he felt the cold blade slice through his rapidly beating heart. With one last push, one last burst of agony, one last kiss from the smiling boy, Peta's world went black and his body relaxed, all feeling gone.

* * *

Phantom pulled the knife out and licked the blade clean. He watched the body before him for any signs of life. Tears ran down his face as he closed Peta's wide staring lifeless eyes. He put his lips to Peta's forehead and kissed him softly. He stroked Peta's hair, enjoying the silky feeling. He pulled the blankets over the dead body. He brought the knife to his throat and with a quick jerk, he slit his throat open.

_'Dying isn't all that bad,_' he thought as the pain bled away. His sight went black.

* * *

Once again, Phantom stood in a blank space. He was no longer a small boy. He smiled. Finally he was who he should be. He jumped when someone's hand rested on his shoulder. He turned. Peta dressed in white grinned back. Phantom pulled his arm and made him come closer. Finally they were together, together where no one could take them away from each other. Together for eternity. Embracing for ever. For ever in each others arms.

Notes for Chapter Nine:  
That's it. No more from this story! Thank you for reading this far and (Hopefully) reviewing (BTW, I did cry at this part... LOL)


End file.
